


Blind Alley

by Qiuarcobaleno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuarcobaleno/pseuds/Qiuarcobaleno
Summary: 一切都源于一杯意外的酒……
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Blind Alley

**Author's Note:**

> 纯车注意！是及岩，双箭头但未交往，被下药的俗梗，有一定强迫要素。时间大概是岩在加州读大学、及在阿根廷打球的时期。  
> 请认真阅读以上注意事项！若雷或年龄不合适请速速离开谢谢！其余若有任何不妥请私戳我谢谢！  
> 如果以上都可以的话，请——

如有再有人问自己：及川彻是一个什么样的人？  
他是个混蛋。  
岩泉发誓一定要这么回答。

“及川你个混蛋。”  
当被及川以不容拒绝的力道推向隔壁街巷的阴暗死路时，岩泉只顾得上骂出这一句。

几小时前，岩泉带着大老远从布宜诺斯艾利斯飞来的及川踏进了这家乱糟糟的酒吧——虽然它就与自己租下的公寓隔区相望，但是岩泉其实一次都没来过。要不是垃圾川吵吵着想体验这里的夜生活，我绝对不会来的，鬼知道隔几条马路的地方是个什么花花世界。岩泉如是辩解着。  
而事实也证明，岩泉想的没错。这种密集嘈杂、地板发粘的老式酒吧对于他这种健康作息的留学生而言，确实是另一个世界。而且他更不应该顺着及川的意思带他过来，瞧瞧，一个东方面孔的帅哥，还能说一嘴带着南美式俏皮弹舌音的西班牙语，年轻、好奇、笑容迷人，这简直是这片是非之地的天然靶子。  
“所以说，及川你真他妈的是个傻逼。”岩泉无奈地拖着摊在他身上的及川往外走，被骂成傻逼的人刚刚被陌生美女灌下了请酒，一杯下肚，就变成了这个德行。“哦老天，你在外闯荡才几年，这么快就把家教都忘了吗？我要是你妈我一定得揍你。”  
“嗯…你刚刚、已经揍过了…”  
“快闭嘴吧垃圾川，瞧你那醉样。”

要只是单单喝醉了就好了。  
作为一个早就接触过酒精的成年人，及川当然分辨得出。他现在觉得自己整个人好像泡在了冰水里，然后又被拉上来迎接炙烤，内里空虚冰冷，外面又被熏得火辣，绝对不是醉酒这么简单。这个感觉又陌生又熟悉，及川突然回想起了那无数个妄想着竹马来达到顶峰的羞耻夜晚，只是这一波热潮来势过于凶猛，满溢的情热简直要沿着两人相连的皮肤倾斜而出。他感到口渴，感到无助，就快要不能呼吸了。  
这酒肯定有问题。及川紧紧贴着他万千欲望的源头，艰难地做出这个显而易见的判断。  
“小岩…我有点热。”  
“垃圾川你再坚持一下，就快到我的公寓楼了，待会我让室友下来搭把手搬你上去。”  
“不要…小岩，我想…”  
“啊？你说什么？”岩泉放慢脚步，侧过头来想听清楚身边人的支吾，这个动作使得他们之间的距离更近了，额头只差分毫就会相抵。及川的耳边响起了起泡酒开封时的噼啪声，好像要将他最后的理智都压入碳酸的胁迫中。  
“垃圾川？及川？你在听吗？”  
啊，不行，忍不住了。  
及川在热气中盯着那双开合的唇，咬了上去。

及川的嘴烫得吓人。  
这是岩泉在惊吓中的第一个感知。

起初只是单纯的触碰挤压，但很快就被引燃爆裂。极速升温的亲吻变得急促而炽烈，当岩泉脚步趔趄地被拐进旁边的深巷中时，及川便迫不及待地喘着粗气将舌头探了进来，牙齿磕碰间，两人交换着彼此口中的腥味和戴克利残留下的清甜。  
“操，及川你想干嘛！”岩泉好不容易挣扎着逃脱开及川的舔舐，但下一秒又被对方狠狠地咬上了脆弱的脖颈，尖锐的疼痛让他如同被狼瞬间了结的猎物，只能被迫承受着这轮更加狂乱的索求。  
在酒里不知名的药物的作用下，及川原本透彻清亮的琥珀色瞳孔已经变得污浊，他的眼神失焦、理智涣散，齿间的摩擦推动着内心越来越强烈的燥热，退却了他往日游刃有余的自控，只留下如野兽般的占有本能。  
“小岩、小岩……”及川放开了那已经被咬出红印的喉颈，伸出手臂死死箍住了对方。他的下体早就已经硬挺不堪，随着身体的前压直直地顶在怀中人的下腹处，惊得岩泉不禁剧烈地颤栗。他也知道，只是醉酒的人才不会这样。  
“操，及川，你被下药了？”岩泉双手捧起及川的脸，高烧般的滚烫顺着指尖蔓延过来，让他几乎下意识想要收回手来，但及川湿润的瞳孔中却那么分明地倒映着自己，神情慌乱、心绪破碎的自己，一切都让人几近动摇。如果当时，那两个女人把及川带走了会怎样，他会不会和那些陌生人在阴暗的死路中像这样彼此索求。岩泉从不干涉、从不左右，他只是不敢去想，也不愿去想。  
“及川你想…怎么做？”岩泉用拇指划过及川红肿的眼睛，悄声问出这句话。  
“小岩、小岩……”  
“对不起…帮帮我、帮帮我，求你了……”

“及川你个混蛋。”

这个破巷子根本就不够深。徒劳的挣扎间，岩泉一边吃力地仰起头，承受着及川称得上凶狠的啃咬，一边余光撇过他俩拉长重叠的影子，昏暗的月光下，未被遮蔽完全的轮廓清晰地彰显着他们的肢体交缠，隐晦又热烈，让人浮想联翩。  
当及川撕开他的衬衫时，纽扣蹦跳落地的声音让岩泉不禁攥紧了拳头，但一对上那双在和自己接吻时都吝惜眨动的、噙满泪珠的眼睛，岩泉却只能暗暗卸下这份力道——即使他清楚地知道，这一拳下去，也许能解决掉所有问题，就像以前一样，就能回到以前。  
“操，等回去后我不会放过你的。”  
也不知道及川是否真的听清了这句话，他停下了手里的动作，冲着岩泉露出了一个不是那么好看的笑容。  
默许他，包容他，纵容他。岩泉拂过他的泪水，带着最后的决绝，闭上了眼睛。

弃下了最后的抗拒，欲望的洪水轻易而果决地冲过倾倒的堤坝，卷入风暴的中心。  
加州阳光烘焙过的小麦色肌肤镀着晶亮的薄汗，闪耀出诱人的健康光泽，及川的啃咬顺着这裸露的美丽肌肤一路向下，舌尖在乳晕上画圈亲吻，最后含住了胸前早已饱满硬挺的粉红色果实。岩泉隐忍的变调喘息声向及川袭来，同耳边透过胸膛的心跳声编织交错，融合成一段欲意的轰鸣，在及川本就不甚清醒的大脑中高声吼叫。  
想把他拆吃入腹，想带他堕入沼泽，想让他属于自己。热气、喘息、不安，及川的舔舐渐渐变成了携着狠意的摩擦咬噬，舌头粗糙的触感和牙齿的拉扯给予敏感的神经以阵阵刺痛，岩泉承受微妙痛处的胸膛剧烈起伏，每一丝肌肉纤维放松又瞬间绷紧，仿佛有一道闪电从脚尖直窜到心脏，又转化为灼痒忍耐的酥麻。  
及川嘴上依旧动作着，双手又开始不安的下移，修长的手指摸索着扯住彼此的腰带，三两下间，岩泉便听到了金属扣被解开、阔腿牛仔裤跌落到地面的啪嗒声。他不由得皱了下眉毛——这两条裤子连带着上面的腰带都是自己的——毕竟你不能指望这个赛季间见缝插针还是跨季过来的混蛋带齐东西，何况他们早就习惯了一向分享彼此。  
不过，仅下一秒，岩泉就没有时间再想他的什么裤子了。及川腾出手来，一手用虎口箍住了他的下颚，一手摁上了他的肩膀，强硬的力道迫使岩泉还未反应过来就已面对着及川跪了下去，当他视线定焦后，及川勃发到涨红的性器就直直暴露在自己眼前。  
“操！”迷茫过后的岩泉顿时红透了脸，“混蛋川你…唔！”  
操操操混蛋！——  
不由分说地，及川的大脑早就只剩下一片混乱与耳鸣，他咬了咬牙，在本能的碾压下将自己的分身挤入了那只张合的嘴中。意料之内的柔软温暖如期到来，意料之外的津润火热包裹锁紧，让及川不禁发出一声舒爽的喟叹。额间的汗水顺着脸颊滑落而下，混着岩泉被瞬间逼出的眼泪，滴洒在深巷泥泞的石砖上。  
“操你大爷的垃圾川给我停下！”岩泉的喝止就挂在嘴边，却在出口前又被顶入的硬物悉数堵了回去。被欲望驱使的对方承担了主动，及川双手扣住岩泉的头部前后摆动，“小岩在给自己口交”的精神满足远大于一切感官所得，他已不需顾及不懂得如何收起牙齿的岩泉给他留下了多少次尖锐的痛感，也顾及不上越来越快的频率引起对方多少次模糊的惊呼。  
这当然是岩泉第一次给人口交，带着胁迫意味的入侵和卡在脆弱喉间的硕大让他不知所措，但在这被带领的吞吐中，他也终于渐渐找到了节奏。岩泉一手撑住及川的腿，以颤抖的舌尖慢慢探索游走，描绘着分身的沟壑褶皱，感受口中活物般的跃动；一手探下身去，随着律动握住自己的勃起开始套弄。又一次得到了回应的越界渴求超越了药物的协力，让及川最深处的兴奋与情动难以自制，在最后的挺进时，及川死死抓住了岩泉的碎发，将第一波浊液释放在了对方的喉咙深处。

“咳……”被放开的岩泉双腿痉挛地瘫靠在墙上，口鼻间升起一股不容忽视的浓厚腥味，淡白的秽物也从他的嘴角和鼻孔流出，止都止不住，在月光的照耀下显出破败的美艳色情。更不要说那蹭上灰尘的皱巴巴的白衬衫，和只堪堪挂在膝盖上的短裤，被欺负过的乳尖饱满红肿，下半身露出的耻毛浓密湿卷，还未释放的前端沥着淫液。  
轻易地，不满地，新的气泡在不知名的漂亮玻璃瓶中漫涌上来，及川欲火再燃。  
而似乎是看透了及川的渴望，岩泉吐出最后一口精液，向着及川伸出了手。  
已经回不去了，再放纵一步有何不可呢。

他不想停在这里，如果是他的话……  
他可以继续下去，如果是他的话。

岩泉的瞳孔中映着自己帅气的、泪痕纵横的混蛋竹马，再次张开双臂环抱住了自己。

并非是不知道情事应该怎么做，但两人的确都没有任何和同性的经验，何况在这种乱七八糟的、什么工具都没有的情况下，理应担当的一方还仍被禁锢在酒精裹挟下的药物中，怎么足以拿出从容和理智来准备得当。  
及川抚过岩泉会阴处的指尖带着难以控制的抖动，实实在在地表现着主人的慌乱和急迫，深入开拓的时机似乎也找不准，及川刚捅入一根手指，岩泉就被搅动带来的强烈不适而眉头紧锁。  
横竖都是痛。  
何况……岩泉看着一直止不住蹭向自己的及川和他额发上的汗珠，狠了狠心张开了腿。  
“及川，直接进来吧。”  
获得邀请的及川头上暴起青筋，握在岩泉臀部的手下意识地加大了力道，发白的指尖像是要掐进肉里，留下一道红色印子。一声低沉的喘息后，及川就一个发力地将岩泉翻转过去，火热的肉刃从背后直直地抵上了入口。

太、痛、了。  
岩泉几乎在这被开发的瞬间就要晕过去。  
身后人凭借着体型差异将他固在墙壁与自己的拥抱之间，试图将身下的粗大缓慢推进狭窄的甬道，但由于没有足够的准备和经验，只刚刚吞进头部，从未承受过入侵的肛口就渗出了液体，咸腥的气息从交合之处流到岩泉的腿根上，浓烈的红艳得刺眼。  
“小岩…”及川赶紧抬眼，呼吸也更加急促了起来，“你在流血……”  
混蛋我知道是血，是血就好了。岩泉咬着牙想。  
“及川、没事……顶进去……”  
“可是……”  
“混蛋、我说给我顶进去！”  
岩泉强忍着剧痛，抬起一侧的脚踩在旁边的石阶上，握住及川想要退出的性器，一口气全部坐了进去。  
天旋地转般的疼痛从撑开的肠壁和摩擦的裂口处直直窜向大脑，岩泉觉得自己仿佛被劈成了两半，在刹那间看到了家乡夏日祭的绚烂花火，各色夺目的闪光在瞳仁中炸裂而开，而此时的自己就如同古老祭奠仪式上的信徒，在众目睽睽之下献身欲望。岩泉的背如虾一样弯曲，指甲嵌入身前墙砖的缝隙之中，大口呼吸着调整。  
及川自然也不好受，岩泉真的太紧了，肠壁的褶皱像圈索一样勒在性器上，让他又爽又痛。及川重重扇了自己一巴掌，下狠手讨要来的理智堪堪控制住了想要立即操干的冲动，随即又伸出手触碰身下人因疼痛萎靡疲软的前端，带着满满的心疼与歉意开始上下撸动。殷勤而温柔的抚慰舒缓着绷紧的身体，直到岩泉的背慢慢抬起，他终于向他发出了最终的许可——  
“及川，你动吧。”

及川的亲吻和他的抽送如期而至，虽然过于剧烈的开合依旧让岩泉感到痛苦，但及川的带着讨好意味的深吻又极致缠绵。明明下半身的交合如此凶狠，他贴过来的双唇和抚慰自己的手却又饱含着柔情和依赖，这样的反差让岩泉心猿意马、情欲升腾。血液的润滑也慢慢起到了作用，麻木的痛在红白液体打出的泡沫中走向破灭，滚烫的舒爽攀附交织，岩泉的欲望终于再次高高翘起，带着苦楚的呻吟也变得甜美绵长。  
“啊…及川，稍微慢一点……”当及川撞上他体内要命的那点时，岩泉的声音抑制不住地走向高亢，惊得路灯上的乌鸦扑闪着翅膀高飞远走，留下一串响彻天空的啼鸣。但在快感支配中的两人并没有被这个小插曲打断，他们已经没有任何余力顾及他物了，仿佛五感已经完全断灭，只留下交合处的麻痒和占有彼此的满足。  
及川的前胸紧紧贴住岩泉的后背，下巴亲昵地磕在对方的肩窝里，挑逗着岩泉侧过头来同他尽情接吻。上下交媾的水声糜烂重叠，来不及吞咽的津液和身下的黏腻缓缓流下，在石板上打出暧昧的湿痕。  
酒精和药效带来的虚幻热度在悉数退尽，真切的爱意与情愫盘踞中心，他们依旧滚烫、热情，不分彼此地相互索求。  
“小岩，对不起…对不起…”  
及川放开岩泉的唇，做着最后的冲刺。粗长的肉刃直捣深处又快速抽身而出，翻卷出粉红的嫩肉，只留下头部埋入其中，然后在下一个挺身中席卷重来，继续刺向最深处的敏感点。岩泉的身体在这样的大开大合中已经被完全操熟，紧致的后穴愈发的湿润敏感，泥泞的下半身一塌糊涂，劲瘦的腰肢生涩地迎合着及川的频率摆动，生理性的泪水混着汗水流了满脸。  
“及川、及川……”岩泉意乱情迷地呼喊着及川的名字，带着气音的尾调勾入被呼唤者的心神，让他情不自禁地张嘴咬上声带颤动的侧颈，雕刻上一个又一个独属于自己的记号。

最后一下的重击和啃咬同时钉在岩泉的身上，他们一齐低吼着达到了高潮，浊白的液体迸发而出，淌落、混合，颤栗、喘息。空气中弥漫着北半球盛夏特有的酸涩与淋漓，就像是他们默契共选的那杯戴克利混酒，微苦的柠檬与辛辣的威士忌相配相适，不分彼此。及川在岩泉耳边舔舐喘息，在温存中重复着他内心深处的告白。

“小岩，喜欢，我喜欢你……”

夜色更深。清爽的风将会吹散暗巷里的所有气息，一切将重回主路。只是这次换及川来撑起岩泉，微妙的处境交替给一如既往的未来带来小小的预示，并肩相伴的他们将会在二十年的共同前行中迎来最自然和最契合的那个转变。

也许正是现在。岩泉在微喘中侧过头，有点小别扭地吻上了及川还带着红晕的脸。  
“混蛋，”  
“我也喜欢你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您看到这里！如果可以的话希望可以收到您的小心心呀！  
> 以及容我强调下：一定不要喝陌生人的东西啊！本文中的及及行为非常不对，现实生活中请各位一定要注意！


End file.
